Eagle Eye
Eagle Eye is a surveillance initiative established by Aegis to monitor Thargoid activity. Using an array of six orbital installations, Eagle Eye intercepts transmissions from Thargoid Surface Sites, which are then used to predict the locations of future Thargoid attacks on a weekly basis. Aegis Core's headquarters of Dantec Enterprise, Socho serves a vital yet understated role in the array's operations by coordinating all communication between the installations. As the data assembled by Eagle Eye is encrypted and stored in Unregistered Communications Beacons found near each installation, independent pilots can freely scan these beacons and decrypt the data to investigate the relevant targets. History Activation On March 9, 3304, Aegis announced a new operation to counter the Thargoids. The initiative, called Eagle Eye, involved placing six orbital surveillance installations in systems around the Pleiades Nebula, namely HIP 17225, HIP 17692, HIP 17892, HR 1185, Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55, and Pleiades Sector KC-V c2-4, in order to monitor known Thargoid Surface Sites and collect data on Thargoid behavior outside of combat zones.GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance in the Pleiades By March 16, Aegis reported that Eagle Eye was already producing results. According to Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis's military liaison, the installations were able to track fluctuations in transmissions originating from Thargoid Surface Sites, and that these transmissions pointed to specific locations in human space which were likely future Thargoid attack targets. Tanner urged independent pilots to investigate a new set of signals detected by Eagle Eye to help thwart the Thargoids' plans.GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance Continues Anomalies and successes On March 29, Admiral Tanner announced that Eagle Eye had detected no new signals from Thargoid Surface Sites, which he believed indicated a brief reprieve in the Thargoids' attack plans. The recently-deployed flagships Acropolis and Vanguard remained stationed in Irandan and HIP 21559 while Aegis awaited further developments.GalNet: Thargoid Sites Go Quiet New signals were detected the following week, and the Thargoids resumed their offensive the week after by attacking Guidoni Enterprise in HIP 9599; this attack came as a surprise, since Eagle Eye's data had not indicated HIP 9599 was a target. On May 3, 3304, Eagle Eye indicated that 63 G. Capricorni and Argestes were being targeted. Neither was attacked on May 10, indicating that independent pilots had successfully rallied to the defense of both systems for the first time since the Thargoid attacks began. This feat was repeated the following five weeks, with Dalfur, LTT 8517, Lalande 4141, Lwalama, HR 1257, Lusonda, LP 571-36, HIP 21559, Kung Mu, and Nauni all avoiding attacks. On May 31, Aegis and Admiral Tanner hailed these victories as proof of Eagle Eye's success and Aegis's ability to defend the galactic community.GalNet: Aegis Hails Eagle Eye Success On June 7, Eagle Eye unexpectedly indicated that Beaufoy Vision in Nauni was one of that week's targeted stations. This was unusual because, up to that point, the Thargoids had never before targeted a system which they had already previously attacked. At the time, Beaufoy Vision was still repairing the damage it had suffered only three months earlier, during the first wave of Thargoid attacks. On June 14, Eagle Eye traced a Thargoid transmission to Col 70 Sector FY-N c21-3, a permit-locked system notable for its apparent connection to Thargoid Probes. Protocol Xeno 55 On June 21, Hennepin Prospect in Assinda suffered an attack, ending the streak of victories over the Thargoids. The attack appeared to be an outlier rather than an indication of Thargoid resurgence, however, as Eagle Eye did not intercept any new signals from Thargoid sites, and all Eagle Eye installations began transmitting the same message: "no new signal detected thargoid activity unknown initiate protocol xeno 55". That same day, Aegis also declared that the Thargoids were retreating from the Core Systems and had been pushed back to their original beachhead of Bhal. Admiral Tanner thanked Commanders for their efforts in defending the Core Systems, but noted that while Thargoid incursions had been reversed in many regions, the Thargoids remained entrenched in the Pleiades Nebula.GalNet: Thargoids Repelled from Core Systems On June 28, Aegis reported that Eagle Eye had detected a massive surge in Thargoid transmissions. Admiral Tanner asserted that the previous week's lull in activity in the Core Systems must have been only a brief delay while the Thargoids regrouped and summoned reinforcements from the Pleiades. Tanner issued an emergency call for aid for Garay Terminal in Deciat, which Eagle Eye indicated was the Thargoids' main target.GalNet: Thargoid Assault on the Deciat System While Deciat was successfully defended, the following week on July 5, Eagle Eye confirmed that the Thargoids had resumed their previous pattern of activity and were once more targeting pairs of stations in the Core Systems, which soon resulted in a fresh spate of attacks. System Error On August 16, Eagle Eye began reporting a "System Error" and provided no new target data. Admiral Tanner subsequently announced that Eagle Eye had gone offline due to technical interference at Dantec Enterprise, Socho brought on by an influx of Thargoid Sensors. Dantec Enterprise was a linchpin for Eagle Eye and fed it a continuous stream of data, but with the station disrupted, the entire Eagle Eye array had been rendered temporarily inoperable. Tanner urged independent pilots to deliver Meta-Alloys to Dantec Enterprise so that the station could be restored and Eagle Eye could be reactivated.GalNet: Eagle Eye Installations Offline Despite this setback, pilots were able to determine that the Thargoids' most probable targets for that week were Hermaszewski Resort, LP 102-320 and Salgari Vision, Pemepatung. Eagle Eye installations Targets A target identified by Eagle Eye is not necessarily in imminent danger of a Thargoid attack. Typically, up to six different targets will be identified, but only two of these are at risk; the other targets tend to be false positives in the form of Thargoid Surface Sites, Barnacles, or previously attacked stations. On occasion, Eagle Eye has provided erroneous data and failed to predict a specific attack target. Target systems that meet all of the following criteria are considered to be authentic, confirmed targets: *Non-Human Signal Sources are present. *At least one Starport is present. *An Unregistered Communications Beacon labeled "Transmitter" is present near a Starport. *At least one Ammonia Planet is present. The chart below lists the Thargoid attack targets identified by Eagle Eye and confirmed by independent pilots. The targets will be attacked the next week unless independent pilots destroy a sufficient amount of Thargoid vessels in each system and force the Thargoids to retreat. Note that Eagle Eye's data for the first week was not recorded, and the only confirmed target was identified by GalNet. Gallery File:Eagle Eye One.png|Eagle Eye One File:Eagle Eye Two.png|Eagle Eye Two File:Eagle Eye Three.png|Eagle Eye Three File:Eagle Eye Four.png|Eagle Eye Four File:Eagle Eye Five.png|Eagle Eye Five File:Eagle Eye Six.png|Eagle Eye Six References External links *Canonn Research: Eagle Eye Installations Category:Installation Category:Technology